Blackstar's story
by Jaystar988
Summary: This is the story of Blackstar's life. His love for a thunderclan cat. This is his story; from the very beginning. Please don't accuse me of copying chrysalis by moon of betrayal. Its very hurtful. I wrote this before they did,


This is not based on Chrysalis by Moon of Betrayal. This is my own idea that I came up with, please don't compare Chapter 1

Blackkit was born in Shadowclan, to hollyflower and an unknown tom. He was very loved and admired by the cats of his clan. This is his life story.

I'd rather be the pain that you remember, rather than the love that you forgot... Blackkit could smell the sweet milky scent of Hollyflower. Meowing pitifully, Blackkit crawled towards his mother. Blackkit winced as Flintkit and Fernkit shoved him, their bony paws frailing. Hollyflower let out a mrrow of amusement before sweeping her tail over her kits and beckoning them to her. No, that's mine! Blackkit thought furiously as Flintkit took Blackkit's usual feeding spot. But Hollyflower pulled away from their eager mouths, "It's time to show you the camp for the first time, little ones." "Blackkit, open your eyes. It's time for you to see the world." Hollyflower's soothing murmur echoed in Blackkit's ears. Struggling to figure out which muscles to use, Blackkit let out a whine. "Come on, my kit, your littermates are waiting for you." Hollyflower's patient meow sounded above him. Finally, bright streams of light seeped through Blackkit's half shut eyes. "Finally!" Lizardstrip hissed, rising onto her brown tabby paws. Hollyflower didn't speak, but protectively curled Blackkit closer to her with a black-grey tail. Blackkit widened his milky blue eyes, taking in his surroundings. Flintkit wobbled over to his brother, his eyes gleaming with excitement. Gently, Hollyflower gestured for Blackkit to take his first step outside the nursery. Hesitantly, Blackkit placed his weight on his tiny black paws and followed Flintkit. The dawn sun lazily rose, bathing the clearing in an ethereal glow. "Wow!" Blackkit squeaked, and flinched at his own high-pitched voice. Fernkit bounded up to them, following her was a huge black and ginger tabby. Fernkit skidded to a clumsy stop, her azure eyes glittering. "Look who I found!" The black and ginger tabby purred, amusement flickering in her eyes. Blackkit relaxed, these cats weren't as scary when they purr. "I'm Newtspeck, I was your mother's apprentice." The black and ginger tabby introduced herself. "And your names are Fernkit, Flintkit and Whitekit?" "No, I'm B-Blackkit." Blackkit gestured at his black paws, nervously correcting the Warrior. Newtspeck peered curiously at Blackkit, "I see. Shouldn't you kits be going back to the nursery now?" "No! We just got out." Blackkit and Flintkit protested, their tails shooting up into the air. Newtspeck flicked a black tail lazily, "Be careful around the camp, senior warriors won't appreciate getting tripped by mischievous kits." Nodding obediently, Blackkit and his siblings waited for Newtspeck's form to disappear behind the nursery walls. "Race you to the bush!" Flintkit yowled, rushing forward on his tiny, unstable paws. "Oomph!" A ginger tabby gasped as he tumbled over the kits. Blackkit flattened his ears, "Sorry!" he squeaked. The ginger tom rose to his full, intimidating height and loomed over the kits. "Watch where you're going!" Fernkit dropped onto her haunches, whimpering. A cream and brown she-cat placed a tail gently on the ginger tom's shoulder, "Scorchwind! Don't frighten the kits." Muttering darkly, Scorchwing padded away, after shooting several glares at the kits. The cream and brown she-cat rolled her amber eyes playfully, "Scorchwind sleeps on thorns all night, don't mind him." Flintkit nodded before cautiously backing away. Blackkit stared curiously at the she-cat, "Who are you?" The cream and brown she-cat purred soothingly, "I'm Rowanberry. Welcome to Shadowclan." "Come on, guys!" Flintkit called, as he sprinted for the bush that the kits had made their target. "Look at this!" Blackkit pointed to a tail straying under the bush. His fur bristling with excitement, Blackkit eagerly batted at the grey tail. A loud shriek sounded from inside, causing the kits to stumble back. "I'm going to feed you to foxes when I catch you!" Gulping, Blackkit spun around and bolted for the nursery With Flintkit and Fernkit at his heels. As they entered the camp, they slammed into Hollyflower. "What's got you in a panic?" The queen purred as she nudged the kits towards their nest. Blackkit turned around, searching for the cat that had threatened them. A lone, tom crouched outside the apprentice den, his face twisted in an ugly snarl. Shivering, Blackkit buried his face in his mother's soft fur and breathed in her familiar soothing scent. Hollyflower gently brushed her tail against her kits, calming their gasped breaths. I loved you from the start


End file.
